


The Sweetest Punishment

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “I distinctly remember you calling me old.” He lightly dragged his fingertips down the center of Will’s chest, causing his entire body to jerk. “Twice.”“Did I?”“Once before our wedding ceremony, and again after the goat attack.”“That’s right.” Another brush of fingers at his abdomen had him shivering. “I stand by it.” He licked his lips. “Old man.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	The Sweetest Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Listen...smut...that is all. This takes place a couple of days after the goat incident. I needed to do a followup and here it is. They'll be back home next time, but I thought this was a good end to the honeymoon. 
> 
> Also, in case you were wondering, the cast brace thing that Hannibal's wearing goes from wrist to just above his elbow. It's made so you can be mobile, but also stabilizes the break. 
> 
> Also...I'm not sorry.

“Repeat what I said.” Hannibal ordered gently.

“I can’t.” Will struggled to get loose, but Hannibal had secured him to the headboard with incredible efficiency for a man with a fractured arm. Will told himself the only reason he had accomplished such a feat was because he had been afraid to further injure him.

Now he was trapped on his back, stripped with Hannibal straddling his hips and looking down at him with an infuriating amount of amusement. “May I ask why not?”

“You’re distracting.”

“How so?”

Will let his eyes flick down, then back up. “Are you serious?”

“Incredibly serious.”

“You’re not wearing anything.”

“That’s not completely true.” He held up his arm, grinning down at him when he got a glare. “Now, repeat what I said.”

“I don’t remember.”

Hannibal’s fingers curled around his throat, thumb pushing on his chin, so he had to tip his head back. His lips hovered close, brushing Will’s teasingly. “Atsiprasau.”

“Atsi…” he swallowed, “Atsipr…prasau.”

“Very good.” He lightly kissed Will’s lips. “And what does it mean?”

“I’m sorry.”

His reward was another kiss. “Such an intelligent boy.” He raised up, tracing Will’s lips with his thumb. “What are you sorry for?”

He glared up at him again. “Is there something I should be sorry for?”

“Have you forgotten already?”

“I guess I did.” He shot back.

“I see.” He got off the bed and went over their bag, pulling out one of Will’s shirts. “Are you attached to this?”

“What are you doing?”

“Answer me.”

“No, it’s just a shirt.”

“Good.” He retrieved his knife and cut a strip of cloth from the shirt. He returned to the bed, dropping down next to him. “Don’t move.” 

Hannibal blindfolded him, leaving him in darkness. He inhaled sharply, tugging on his restraints. “Wait.” He felt fingers brush his cheek, the sensation amplified by his inability to see. “Hannibal.”

“I distinctly remember you calling me old.” He lightly dragged his fingertips down the center of Will’s chest, causing his entire body to jerk. “Twice.”

“Did I?”

“Once before our wedding ceremony, and again after the goat attack.”

“That’s right.” Another brush of fingers at his abdomen had him shivering. “I stand by it.” He licked his lips. “Old man.”

“Will,” he felt the bed shift next to him as Hannibal stood again and moved away, “I do believe you enjoy being tortured.”

“I don’t.” 

Hannibal didn’t respond, but Will could hear him digging around in their bag. He came back, this time crawling up from the foot of the bed, hands sliding up his legs, and pushing them apart so he could kneel there. “Are you sure?” Fingers moved up his thigh, then wrapped around him. “Strange, this says otherwise.”

“I…” The sound of a lid popping open made him freeze, his breath caught in his lungs as he waited, his mind whirling with images of what Hannibal might do. The shock of something cold dripping on him made him jump. If he hadn’t been tied down, it would have been completely off the bed. He gasped, panted, fists clenching as he was stroked, the liquid warming as it was spread over him. “Is that…” 

“It is, would you like to try apologizing again, mano meilé?” 

Will shook his head, refusing to give up or give in. “Not happening.”

“Really? You continue to surprise me.” His voice was a purr of seduction, of promise that both frightened and excited Will. “Whatever shall we do about your stubbornness?”

“You tell me, Dr. Lecter?” 

His hand stilled and Will could feel him grinning. “I have ways of making you talk, most of them quite pleasant.”

“Then make me talk, old man.” He knew he was pushing him, possibly irritating him, but he was curious and hungry, wanting to devour and be devoured. He rocked his hips, asking for more. “I’m waiting.” 

“Very well.” 

Hannibal moved to straddle his hips again, and Will felt his heart jump in his chest. “What are you doing?”

“I want you to guess.”

“I don’t know.” 

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“And you want me?”

He nodded. “Yes, please.”

He felt more lubricant dripped on him, Hannibal’s fingers holding him as he raised up and then lowered himself again, Will letting out a moan as he was enveloped. “Hannibal.”  
“Are you surprised?” He sounded so in control. He leaned forward, fingers tangling in Will’s hair and pulling his head back. His teeth were at Will’s throat, biting down gently on the spot over his Adam’s apple.

It was a dangerous game he played, knowing that Hannibal could easily tear his throat out if the urge struck him, but trusting that he wouldn’t. He made himself prey so easily for him. Teeth moved to just under his jaw, touching the pulse there that jumped just beneath the surface. It was a counterpoint to Hannibal moving slowly atop him, his breaths coming out in huffs of pleasure. 

He rocked up into him, helpless and needy, craving the feel of his husband beneath his fingers. “Hannibal, untie me.”

“You may try to escape if I do.” He nipped at his earlobe, sending a shock of sensation through him. 

“I want to touch you.”

“Then you know what you must do.”

“Bastard.” 

Hannibal’s lips brushed his. “Say it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Atsiprasau.”

“For what?”

“Calling...calling you old.”

“Very good, mano meilé.”

His wrists were untied, and he wasted no time in sitting up, his arms wrapping around Hannibal, fingers tracing over his back, lingering on the brand for a moment before moving up to grip his shoulders. His chin was grabbed, head tilted back, lips crashing against his own. He was breathless and dizzy, his head spinning, a tingling starting at the base of his spine that moved up as the pressure built to an overwhelming intensity. The feeling of euphoria crashed over him in warm waves, his entire being seeming to wind tighter and tighter until, with a little cry of surprise he found his release. It seemed like that moment lasted forever sitting there clinging to Hannibal, his breath rushing out of his lungs, completely lightheaded. 

He found himself lying down, Hannibal’s weight moving off his hips, the blindfold pulled off and fingers pushing his hair off his forehead as slow, measured kisses were pressed to his lips until he relaxed fully into the bed. He let out a little sigh, content to stay there forever. “Will.” Hannibal’s voice had him snapping awake. He had fallen asleep. 

“What?” He let his eyes fall back closed.

“Come shower with me.”

“You could do that for both of us. You’re very talented.”

“Will.” 

That authoritative tone had him blinking his eyes open. It was the sound of someone telling him to do as he was told or suffer the consequences. He didn’t think he could take anymore right now, he needed time to think, to fully grasp everything and absorb those moments. “Alright, I’m up.” 

“No reason to sound so displeased.” His tone was teasing as they got up and made their way to the bathroom. 

“You wore me out.” He didn’t miss the smile that pulled at Hannibal’s lips as he switched on the water. 

“Good, that was my plan.”

“You’re such a bastard.”

“But I’m your bastard, Will, never forget that.” He turned, holding out his hand. 

“I would never, Dr. Lecter.”


End file.
